His New Life
by ILoveBigTimeRush
Summary: Why was he taken away from them? They weren't done with him yet. Well neither is the world not just yet any way it has other's plans for him. It might not just be in his life.
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Logan dies in a car accident. But returns to the Palm Woods as a different person. Will he be able to convince his friends that it's him when their hearts are broken beyond repair?

Chapter 1:

He was only going to the store. He was supposed to be back in ten minutes. Ten minutes. From the store and back. That's it. So why did he have to get into that stupid Car Accident?

Why did he have hydroplane and loose control of the car? He was always such a safe driver. So why was now any different? Why did he have to die?

Why was he taken away from them? They weren't done with him yet. Well neither is the world not just yet any way it has other's plans for him. It might not just be in his life.

–**-**

It was a wet rainy day in La. James, Kendall, Carlos, and Logan were stuck inside due to severe stroms threatening the area. Kelly didn't want them driving in the rain despite Gustavo's disapproval. Mrs. Knight was at work while Katie had stayed the night at a friends.

This left the four boys home alone during the storm. Kendall and Carlos were sitting on the couch playing video games while James was fixing his hair and Logan was doing his homework.

"I'm hungry...Logan!" Carlos said.

Logan groaned closing his books and turning to his friends. "Why do you always look at me for these things" Logan ased.

"Because your the best cook! And you won't burn anything down" Carlos said.

"That's not...okay the second parts true" Logan said.

"The first part is to Logie. Face it we can't live without you" Kendall said.

"You guys are crazy" Logan said shaking his head and standing up and heading to the fridge.

"So what do we want?" Logan asked fishing though the freezer.

"Corndogs!" Carlos shouted.

"Carlos you always want Corndogs" Kendall commented.

"They are good!" Carlos retorted.

"Well I don't see any Corndogs" Logan said.

"Whaaaaatttt!" Carlos gasped in shock his eyes went wide.

"Mama Knight probably didn't by any yet we have frozen peas...and hashbrowns what can we make with that?" Logan asked holding the bags and turning to his friends again.

"Can't be anything good" James said.

"Well what are we supposed to do now! I'm hungry and there's nothing to eat" Carlos said.

"My Mom won't be back for several hours that's along time without food" Kendall said.

Logan sighed and glanced out the window the rain had finally let up. "How about this. I can go to the store and get some food and then we can make it" Logan said.

"But we're not supposed to drive" Kendall said.

"Look the rain is already almost done and I'm a really careful driver. It will be home in ten minutes" Logan said.

"Ten minutes?" Kendall questioned.

Logan nodded. "Ten minutes come on Kendall. What option do we have?" Logan asked.

"Alright but I'm timing you. And be careful" Kendall said.

"I will" Logan said grabbing his keys and jacket from the counter.

"Bring me back Corndogs!" Carlos said.

"Don't worry I won't forget the corndogs I'll be back" Logan said heading out the door.

Logan was driving down the road toward the store. Once he had started driving the rain had once again started pouring and it was pouring hard.

He's never seen it pour this hard before even living in Minnesota Weather which can be unpredictable. He could hardly see. He wondered if he should turn around.

Thinking it would be best Logan went to do a u-turn only as he was about his car slipped and started hyrdoplaning making him loose control of the car.

He cried when the car started spinning faster until he felt it hit something that's when everything went black.

"Kendall would you relax? He hasn't even been gone forfiftteen minutes he's probably still getting food." James said.

"But do you see it outside? What if he gets hurt?" Kendall asked.

James sighed. "Dude he's fine this Logan we're talking about now just sit down and relax watch some TV until Logan get's back" James said grabbing Kendall's arm.

"Right yeah I'll watch some TV" Kendall said with a nod turning the TV on. Though he couldn't relax something was telling him to worry.

Just then there was knock at the door Making Kendall jump he cleared his throat. "I'lll get it" he said walking over to the door taking a deep breath and answering it.

He froze when he saw a police officer standing in the door way. James and Carlos both stood up the moment they saw him.

"Um can I help you?" Kendall asked glancing at his friends.

"Is this the home of Logan Mitchel?" the officer questioned.

"Yes it is why?" James asked walking over to Kendall and the officer as well did Carlos.

The officer sighed. "There's been an accident" he said.

The three of them stood still not taking one step or moving an inch.

"What?" Kendall said the air almost leaving him.

"Logan was driving down the road from here and he started hydroplaning and he lost control of the car slaming head on into a tree." he explained.

"Is he okay?" Carlos asked even though he knew that he wasn't his father being a police officer he knew more then he wanted to.

"I'm so sorry but Logan didn't make it. He died on impact" he said.

That's when their whole world came crashing down around them and everything seem to stop.

Logan woke up feel a little dizzy he looked around a small room he was in. Where was he?

Wasn't he in the car going to the store? So why was he here? He stood up. "Hello anyone here?" he questioned walking around the apartment.

–**-**

"Hello Logan" a voice made Logan jump and he turned to see a older man standing in front of him.

"Who are you? What's going on?" he asked frightened taking steps back.

"There's nothing to be afraid of I'm here to help you" he said.

"Help me why?" Logan asked.

"Discover this life" he answered.

"What life?" Logan asked.

"Your new one" he said.

"My new..." Logan stopped when a mirror appeared in front of him and he saw a face that wasn't his.

He had black thicker hair with brown-green eyes. "What is this?" he asked.

"Your getting a second chance" he said.

"A second chance? What do you mean? I'm getting a second chance why would I need a second chance?" Logan asked.

"Think about it where were you last?" he asked.

"I was in the car and it started spinning...and...oh my god! Am I dead?" Logan asked.

"You are dead" he said with a nod. "But your alive to"

"What's that mean?" he asked.

"Your body's dead but your souls alive" the man said.

"I don't understand. How is this possible" Logan asked.

"Oh it is but to a very select few now you've only got a little amount of time to spend here in your new body so do it what you will" he said.

"Wait only a limited time?" Logan asked. "I thought I had a second chance?" Logan asked.

"You do but you only get the chance for a little while." he said.

Logan nodded. "So what do I do?" he asked.

"What you want this whole time is yours" he said. "I'll be leaving now" he said.

"Wait what's your name?" Logan asked.

"The names Alex." Alex said before disapearing from the room.


	2. Chapter 2

**Note: Hello Readers! So here's a new story. This was something in a dream I had. This is a little out there for me. But it's going to be an interesting story. I hope you like this next chapter!**

Chapter 2:

Logan looks at himself in the mirror standing in the bedroom of the apartment he was in. The whole situation was so strange to him.

If he was supposed to get a second chance why was his second chance in another body? Wouldn't the chance be to see his friends and family?

"That it is" a voice once again made Logan jump.

"Jesus" Logan said holding his hand to his chest and turning around to see Alex standing behind him.

"Not quite but your close" Alex smiled.

"Are you going to scare me like that every time you pop up?" Logan asked slightly annoyed.

"I told you I'm going to be here when you need me you just happen to be not facing me" Alex answered.

Logan frowned. "So I'm guessing you can read thoughts too?" Logan asked.

"That I can" Alex said.

"So you can read minds so you know that I don't get this." Logan said.

Alex nodded. "Yes" he said.

"Good beause this whole thing doesn't make since even if we got a second chance why wouldn't I get a second chance as myself?" Logan asked.

"Because your body's dead. It died at the point of impact on the car." Alex answered.

"But...if I'm dead then how am I here?" Logan asked.

"Your here because of your soul. Souls don't die." he said.

Logan groaned. "You know I had a 4.2 gpa and early admissions into any college so why is this confusing me?" Logan asked.

"Because it's not black and white. This doesn't have one right answer to help you through it. Plus it's the afterlife" Alex said. "And some things aren't answered by logic" he added

Logan sighed walking over and sitting on the bed. "So how do I do this?" Logan asked.

"That's something I can't answer" Alex said.

"But I thought you were supposed to help me" Logan said.

"Yes but I'm guiding you as a way of helping you" Alex said.

"Your really frustrating you know that?" Logan asked.

"I know" he said. "Now answer the door" Alex said.

"The door what do you..." Logan started but Alex was gone as the he heard the knock at the door.

"He's got to stop doing that" Logan said shaking his head standing up and heading to the door.

–-

"Please guys" Mrs. Knight begged looking at Kendall, James, and Carlos who was curled up on the couch just watching Tv.

The three boys haven't moved since Logan's death three weeks ago. She was getting worried. She understood what they were going through wasn't easy but that didn't mean that had to block out the world.

They've already put BTR on hautis while trying to figure out what to do not to mention they haven't seen any of their friends or gone out of the apartment. They needed to get out and socialize.

A new neighbor had moved acrossed the hall and that would be the perfect thing for them to do.

"But we don't want to" Kendall said.

"Can't we just sulk here?" Carlos asked.

"You've been sulking for three weeks you need to get out. Meet people hang out." Mrs. Knight said.

"No offense but we don't want to meet anyone" Kendall said

"Well I don't care your going to meet him now let's go" Mrs. Knight said.

The three of them groaned and followed Mrs. Knight out the door. "Now be nice." she said.

"Yes Mama" they said as she knocked on the door.

–-

Logan sighed opening the door only to freeze when he saw Kendall, James, Calros, and Mrs. Knight standing in front of him.

"Hi. I'm Jennifer Knight and this is my son Kendall and his friends James and Carlos we live across the hall and thought we'd introduce ourselves" Mrs. Knight smiled before glaring at the boys.

"Hey" they said.

"Hi...it's nice to meet all of you. I'm um...Bradon Frost..."Logan said quickly. Nice name. He thought to himself.

"It's nice to meet you Brandon" Mrs. Knight said. "Are your parents home? I'd like to invite them over for some cookies" she said.

"Actually...my um...parents aren't here...my Mom um died when little and my Dad travels for business so he let me move out here" Logan answered.

"Oh well then you know what you need to come over and have dinner with us and I will make you anything you want" she said.

"You don't have to..." Logan said.

"Yes it's the least I can do" she said.

"Well thank you for the hospitality" Logan said.

"Your welcome now come on" Mrs. Knight said. Logan followed them into the apartment.

"You guys have nice apartment" Logan said.

"Thank you." she said.

Logan nodded. "Boys why don't you take Brandon and show him around" Mrs. Knight said.

"Um...okay uh sure" Kendall said.

Logan followed the three boys to the upstairs. "That's cool you've got swirly side" Logan said pointing to the slide.

"Isn't?!" Carlos excitedly.

"That's his pride" Kendall said.

Logan chuckled. "So where you guys from?" Logan asked.

"Minnestoa" James answered.

"Cool. I'm from Texas" Logan said. "So um what do you guys do here?" he then asked.

"We're in a band" Kendall answered. "Together"

"I'm a singer and a songwriter" Logan said.

"Anyway this is the upstairs bedrooms over here. This is James and Carlo's room. He said pushing the door open Logan looked around.

"So yeah that's it. Bathrooms right there" Kendall said.

"What about that room?" Logan asked pointing to what was his and Kendall's room.

Kendall froze. He cleared his throat. "It's my room" Kendall said softly. "Let's go back downstairs" he said walking away.

"Oh" Logan said. Now that was weird. Logan didn't move as the other's did he just couldn't help but stare at his room.

"Are you coming?" James aksed.

"I uh..can I use the bathroom quick?" Logan asked.

"Sure" James said with a shrug. "We'll meet you down stairs." James said.

He and Carlos left and Logan headed to his and Kendall's bedroom.

–-

He opened the door to the room. Walking in he froze. The room around him hadn't changed. It had been left the way it was when he had lived here.

Kendall's bed was still messy and his things were still in the same place. The same as his side of the room.

Sucking in a breath he walked in and walked toward his desk sliding his hand across the desk. He looked around the room until a picture caught his eye and he moved to the picture that was sitting on the end table in between his and Kendall's bed.

He slowly picked it up. It was a picture of the four of them on their first day in La. Tears started to form as he thought of the memory.

Wanting to think of something else he sat on the bed he saw a teddy bear. It had been a teddy bear Kendall gave him after his Mom died when he fourteen.

He reached over and picked it up looking it over. He hadn't realized how much he loved this bear. He held it close to his chest.

"What are you doing" a loud voice made Logan drop the bear. He saw Kendall standing in the doorway.

"Kendall..." Logan stammered.

"Why do you have that?" he demanded towering over him angrily.

"I just saw it and it looked like something that I had." Logan said.

"Well it's not yours" Kendall growled grabbing the teddy bear from Logan and putting it back on the bed.

"You shouldn't be in a room you weren't invited in" Kendall said.

"I'm sorry I just thought it...wouldn't be a big deal...I mean I was curious" Logan said.

"Well don't be" Kendall snapped.

"I'm sorry" Logan said feeling guilty.

"Whatever let's just go back downstairs" Kendall said.

The two went downstairs.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

Kendall, James, and Carlos were all in the living room on the couch. 'Brandon' had just left after dinner was over. Mrs. Knight was now cleaning up the kitchen.

"Brandon seemed like a really nice kid" Mrs. Knight said as she put dishes in the sink.

"Yeah. He seemed pretty cool. A little nerdy but cool" James said.

"I liked him" Carlos said with a smile.

James turned to Kendall. "What about you? You haven't said anything at dinner or at all actually" James said.

"What?" Kendall asked snapping out of his owns thoughts.

"I was wondering what you thought of Brandon" James said.

"Oh" Kendall said. "He's fine" Kendall added looking over at his Mother who smiled.

"Alright boys I have to go grab Katie she went to the movies with Camille. I thought it would have been good for her to get out of the apartment" Mrs. Knight said.

"Bye Mama Knight" James and Carlos said in unison.

Mrs. Knight left the apartment.

"Okay, so what's with lie?" James questioned.

"The lie? There is no lie" Kendall said.

"Yes there was about Brandon" James said.

Kendall sighed. "I don't like him" Kendall stated.

"Why don't you like him?" Carlos asked.

"First off he went into my room without permision and then he just takes and touches things in the room!" Kendall said angrily.

James and Carlos shared worried glances. Kendall didn't like anyone going into his and Logan's 'old' room. He doesn't even go into the room unless he has to.

"Kendall..." James said. "I'm sure he didn't mean anything about it." James continued.

"He was probably just curious" Carlos said.

"I don't care! He doesn't go into other peoples rooms and then touch their things" Kendall said.

"Kendall what did he even touch?" James asked.

"It was nothing" Kendall said standing up angrily James followed suite grabbing Kendall's arm and spinning him around.

"Dude don't walk away from this what's going on? Why are you suddenly so angry?" James asked.

Kendall looked down feeling tears starting to form but held them back.

"Kenny" James said. "Come on man"

"It was Logan's bear" Kendall said.

"What?" Carlos asked.

"He was holding Logan's bear when I came into the room" Kendall said.

"Oh Ken..." James sighed. Realizing what all his anger had been really about.

"I have to go" Kendall said shaking his head before leaving the apartment.

James sighed slowly sitting down on the couch. "Man" he said rubbing the back of his neck.

"I miss Logie" Carlos whispered. James looked at Carlos and wrapped an arm around Carlos's shoulder.

"I do too bud" James said.

They stayed like this for several seconds. James sighed moving around slightly. Carlos lifted his head off his shoulder.

"Where you going?" Carlos asked as James stood up.

"I'm going to talk to Brandon" James said.

"Why?" Carlos asked.

"To make sure he knows that Kendall didn't mean anything by getting mad at him" James said.

"Okay" Carlos nodded.

"Will you be okay here?" James asked.

"Yeah I'll be fine" Carlos said.

James nodded and walked out the door.

–-

Logan sat on the couch in the living room just staring at the wall. Seeing his friends tonight was like a knife in his heart.

Seeing the way they reacted around each other. He could see how much they were hurting by the whole thing.

He just wish he could do something well other then make Kendall mad at him. God he shouldn't have been in the room in the first place! He saw how Kendall acted he should have known he'd have a problem with it.

He sighed when he heard a knock at the door. He stood up and walked over to the door and opened it. Only to see James standing in front of him.

"James" Logan said.

"Hey can we talk?" James questioned.

"Sure come on in" Logan said stepping away from the doorway and leading James in he walked into the apartment and into the living room.

"What's up?" Logan asked.

"I just wanted to talk to you about Kendall." James said.

"Oh" Logan said.

"Look, heard about what happened" James said.

"I'm sorry about that I didn't mean anything about it" Logan said quickly.

"Oh no I'm not mad at you!" James said.

"Your not mad? Why not?" Logan asked. "I would be if I were you" Logan added sititng on the couch James followed.

"I get that you didn't mean anything by it" James said.

"Then why does Kendall think so?" Logan asked.

James sighed. "It's complicated" James said.

"I can handle complicated" Logan said.

"Look, Kendall doesn't mean anything by whatever he said he just really angry" James said.

"Angry? About what?" Logan asked.

"He's angry at the world" James said.

"The world?" Logan questioned. "Why?"

"A few weeks ago our best friend was in a car accident" James said.

Logan looked at James he could see the pain in James's eyes. "What happened to him?" Logan asked softly.

"He didn't make it" James whispered softly Logan could see the tears in his eyes.

"I'm so sorry James" Logan said.

"It's okay you didn't cause it" James said.

Logan nodded.

"Anyway, Kendall really fell apart after his death though he didn't show it we knew he was breaking. He and Logan were so close. They shared a room." James said.

"Oh jeeze I'm stupid" Logan said trying to make everything he's saying convincing.

"You didn't know. I think seeing you in the room just really hurt him. Reminded him of Logan" James said.

"I'm so sorry James I couldn't even begin to think what the three of you have gone through" Logan said.

"It wasn't easy. For a week Carlos wouldn't stop crying he wouldn't he even come out of his room. Kendall was just angry." James said. "I think it's become easier now that times past everyone seems to be getitng back into their normal rutines" James said.

Logan listened closely to James talk. James had been talking about everyone but himself and he could see James was once again trying to be the strong one.

Everyone always thought that Kendall would act like the strong one yeah he would be strong but he'd break sooner or later wheather or not it was anger or sadness he'd break first before James and usually James picked up their pieces.

He could tellhe was doing this right now.

"What about you James?" Logan asked.

"Me?" James asked his voice craking.

"Yeah you. You seem like your talking about everyone but yourself." Logan said.

"I'm fine" James gulped.

"I may not have known you that long but I know that your lying" Logan said.

"I'm fine really...I'm getting over it" James said turning away from him wiping tears from his eyes.

"Are you really getting over it?" Logan asked.

James turned at looked at Logan and shook his head.

"No" he said his voice quivering as tears started to fall.

"James" Logan said pulling James into a close hug.

–-

James didn't know what came over him there was just something about Brandon that made him reveal everything.

So here he was sobbing onto some guys shoulder that he hardly knows. It's really confusing. He didn't even know he had these feelings he had been working on helping everyone else through it that he didn't realize how much he was breaking on the inside.

How much this killed him. That he missed Logan so much! He and Logan were always the closes back in Minnesota it had been James and Logan then Kendall and Carlos. But when they moved to LA they slowly driffted apart and it became Kendall and Logan then James and Carlos as the dynamic teams.

He hated that he let it get that way and now he'll never change it.

"It's okay" Brandon said rubbing his back.

James pulled away wiping his eyes. "I'm sorry" James said

"It's okay. You deserve to cry" Brandon said.

"I've just been worrying about so many other people that I..." James stopped.

"You forgot about yourself?" Brandon asked.

James nodded. "I just miss him so much" James said.

"We're the two of you close?" Brandon asked.

"We never left each other sides" James said.

He could see Brandon smile. "Until La" James then said and Brandon's smile faded.

"What do you mean?" Brandon asked.

"We grew apart. He grew closer to Kendall asking him for help on problems following along with Kendall instead of me" James said. "I kind of lost my little brother to Kendall" James said.

"James I'm sure that's not true" Brandon said.

"I don't see why it wouldn't be I get why he'd want Kendall more then me I wasn't a good friend in the first place" James said.

"Now that can't be ture" Brandon said.

"Yeah well I kissing his girlfriend wasn't a good thing to do" James said. "Not to mention I always dumped him for someone else" James said.

"James Logan probably knew you cared about him and he cared about you" Brandon said.

"I know your right...I just wish I could change things" James said with a sigh,

Brandon nodded. "I understand" he said.

They were quiet for a moment. "I should go" James said looking at the time on his phone.

"Right..." Brandon said.

James stood up walkiing toward the door. Brandon Followed him out.

"Hey thanks for listening to me it helped" James said.

"No problem" Brandon smiled.

James nodded and turned toward the apartment. "James wait" Brandon said suddenly.

"What's up?" James questioned turning around.

"Nothing never mind" Brandon said shaking his head.

"Alright see you later" James said.

"Bye" Brandon said closing the apartment door as James went into the apartment.


End file.
